villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Naomi Campbell
Naomi Campbell is a major character in the E4 Drama Skins, acting as a supporting protagonist in series 3, a major antagonist in series 4 and the deuteragonist in Skins Fire. She is an often aloof and insecure loner who uses charisma and hedonism to disguise her own problems, the most notable of which being her conflicting emotions for her ultimate lover Emily Fitch. She was portrayed by . History Series 3 Throughout this series Naomi acts firstly as a lone wolf, often rebuffing and refusing intimacy or close relationships with anyone. However, she did have a distant but somewhat friendly relationship with the likes of Freddie McLaire and Effy Stonem as well as a frenenemy like relationship with James Cook and remained as part of the core cast of characters in spite of not being close to any of them. Overtime however she began growing close to Emily Fitch and engaged in romantic behaviors with her on a few occasions, in spite of this however she often distanced herself from Emily as she faced difficulty coming to terms with her own sexuality something which often angered and left Emily upset. Ultimately however Naomi relented and came to terms with her sexuality and became more relaxed around Emily and grew much closer to her. This climaxed after Emily's twin sister Katie continuously talked Naomi down only to be fought brutally by her sister. In the end Katie accepted Naomi and Emily as a couple. By the end of the season both Naomi and Emily had developed into a legitimate couple and had a happy relationship together much to the disapproval of Emily's mother. Series 4 The closeness of Naomi and Emily's relationship was soon strained however with the death of a girl named Sophia of whom Naomi had previously sold drugs to. The true nature of Naomi's relationship with Sophia was unclear at first to Emily, although she quickly grew suspicious and began investigating, ultimately leading to her discovering that Naomi cheated on her with Sophia much to Emily's fury. The relationship between the two remained strained throughout the rest of the season and they remained apart for a long period of time. In this time Naomi aided and abetted James Cook who had been a recently convicted criminal and was left skeptical and confused regarding the disappearance of Freddie McLaire. Naomi ultimately apologised to Emily and fully confessed her love for her. Their celebration was short lived however as the truth behind Freddie's disappearance was revealed, with the latter having been murdered by the perverted psychiatrist Dr. John T. Foster. Skins Fire Over the next few years Emily and Naomi's relationship remained stable and healthy even with Emily's newly found photography job in America putting distance between the two. In spite of their relationship being stable however, Naomi found herself to be a husk of her former headstrong and independent self. Naomi was now a party animal, much to the annoyance of Effy of whom she became a flatmate of. Although trying to live life to the fullest Naomi began experiencing random bursts of pain and muscle spasms much to the concern of Effy who insisted she see a doctor. Eventually Naomi relented and went to see a doctor about her symptoms only to find herself diagnosed with early staged cancer. Although supported by Effy through her radiotherapy sessions Naomi insisted that they keep this a secret from Emily and work through the treatment until she was better as Naomi refused to allow herself to hurt Emily again in any way. Ultimately however radiotherapy proved unsuccessful for Naomi and she had to be put under chemotherapy. Quickly however Naomi's cancer worsened and became terminal, with her in a constant state of agony, unable to stop puking and too weak to even stand up she had to be hospitalized. At this point Effy decided to finally tell Emily everything that had unfolded, the latter of whom was furious at both Effy and Naomi. Through convincing from Effy however Emily went into Naomi's ward while the latter was on the brink of death. Naomi was last seen comforting Emily and looking on to a tearful Effy and silently thanking her. After the events of the episode Naomi passed away. Personality In her teenage years Naomi was often bad tempered, loud mouthed and snarky individual with a very wide, witty and intellectual sense of humor and a cynical outlook on her peers. She often regarded many of the people around her as idiots and was often irritated and irked by their immaturity and annoyance. She was also heavily politically active, passionate and intelligent. She loosened up immensely after her teenage years and became a fun loving party animal, something eventually halted and replaced with sick and empty as her cancer worsened. Naomi's personality can also be made up of her several insecurities however stemming from her struggling to accept herself, her strained relationship with her father and somewhat difficult relationship with her mother. She was immensely close to Emily Fitch above all other people and although reluctant initially eventually came to accept that she loved her. She was also ultimately very close to Effy Stonem and James Cook. Trivia *Naomi's sexuality is a subject often debated by fans, although she is considered homosexual in general many argue that her interest in James Cook suggests that she's actually bisexual, this remains unconfirmed however. *A bizzare coincidence regarding Naomi's name is that she shares it with that of the English model and actress Naomi Campbell. *Naomi's character in Skins: Fire may be subtle foreshadowing of her ultimate fate, with her more headstrong and political traits gone many viewed her as a shell and tragic loss from her former self something which happens literally by the end of the episode when she actually loses her own life. *Both Lily Loveless and Kathryn Presscot who portray Naomi and Emily respectivaly disliked Naomi's character after her treatment of Emily in season 4. Navigation Category:Insecure Category:In Love Category:Teenagers Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:TV Show Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Hero's Lover Category:Tragic Category:Deceased Category:Scapegoat Category:Affably Evil Category:Adulterers Category:Drug Dealers Category:Soap Opera Villains Category:Charismatic Category:Live Action Villains Category:Liars Category:Redeemed Category:Female Category:Wrathful Category:Weaklings